August 1998
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Alternate Universe. Snape, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks are on a deserted island resort, courtesy of Albus Dumbledore . Warning: Slash. Disclaimer: Characters belong to Rowling and the moon cycle is inaccurate.
1. August 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. This is an alternate universe fic and the moon cycle is NOT accurate. Days of the week may also be inaccurate. I just wanted easy numbers. XD**  
**

**August 1, 1998**

"Lupin."

"Yes?"

"Why do you insist on bothering me every waking moment?"

"I would hardly call visiting you once a week 'bothering every waking moment', Severus."

"Did the Headmaster make a pact with you?"

"No."

"Are you plotting something with Black?"

"No."

"Is this an attempt to apologize?"

"Hardly."

"Then why must you impose yourself in my living quarters every Saturday?"

"Because I want to."

"Don't lie, I know—wait, what?"

"Because I want to."

Silence.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Severus, the war is over and I think it is time to make amends."

"That was the exact same—"

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."


	2. August 8

**August 8, 1998**

"What now, Lupin?"

"Well good afternoon to you too, Severus. Won't you be so kind as to invite me in?"

"...very well. I won't be able to attend you at the moment. I have your Wolfsbane brewing."

"That's fine, Severus."

The minutes passed by slowly, interrupted only by the simmer cauldron and the walking of Severus Snape adding ingredients here and there.

"Severus, is that my_ Werewolf: Human and Wolf_ that you have on your shelf?"

A pause.

"When did you get it?"

Another silence.

"Severus?"

The ladle was set aside.

"What was that, Lupin?"

"Nothing."


	3. August 15

**August 15, 1998**

"Good afternoon, Severus."

"Lupin."

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, why?"

"Well, Sirius and I were wondering if you would be interested in accompanying us to the beach."

Silence.

"Well?"

"Why me, Lupin?"

"Albus suggested it."

A groan.

"Can I decline?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Very well. What time?"

"We'll be here by nine."

--

"Headmaster."

"Severus, how nice of you to visit me! Tea?"

"...thank you."

Both took a sip of tea.

"So what brings you here, my boy?"

"Albus, why am I to go to the beach?"

"Do you not like the beach?"

"Not particularly."

"Well, I think it would do wonders for your health—you are looking a bit off-color lately."

"But why now? It's nearing the beginning of the term and I—"

"I trust you already finished your syllabi?"

"...yes..."

"Then you ought to take a well-deserved break. Take your potions supplies with you, if you must."

"But on the beach? With Black and Lupin?!"

"It is time you three set aside your differences. Besides, Tonks will be there, too!"

A groan.

"Now, now, Severus—just enjoy yourself! The war is over and you ought to stop sulking down in the dungeons. Get out and live while you are still young!"

"...of course, Headmaster."


	4. August 16

**August 16, 1998**

"Good morning Severus."

"Snape."

"Wotcher, Severus!"

"Lupin, Black, Tonks."

--

"Albus really outdid himself this time."

"It's beautiful!"

"A private villa?"

"Worried, Snape?"

"You wish, Black."

--

"Severus?"

"What is it, Lupin?

"Come out with us, the water is perfect!"

"I'd rather not."

"What's wrong, Snivellus? Scared of a bit of sea water?"

"Absolutely not, Black. I merely have more important—"

"Oh yeah, sure you do. Reading up on how to terrorize those poor first years, no doubt."

"None of your business, Nymphadora." There was a squeak of indignation.

"C'mon Moony, Tonks, let's leave this couch potato. Like he could even swim, anyway."

--

"Severus!"

"What?"

"Decided to learn how to swim, Snape?"

"For your information, Black, I can swim."

"Really? Want to race?"

"No."

"Scared you will lose, Snivs?"

"Hardly. Last one to reach that pier is making dinner."

"Huh? What? Hey! No fair! Didn't you two ever learn "ladies' first"?!"

"Heh, children."

--

"How's the chicken, Severus?"

"Passable."

"Moony, it's dry—ow! Help! Animal abuse!"


	5. August 17

**August 17, 1998**

"Lupin."

"Good morning, Severus! Coffee?"

"Where are the other two?"

"Sleeping like the dead."

"Ah."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still love Lily?"

A cough.

"W-what?"

"Do you still love Lily?"

"Always."

A pause.

"...I see..."

"Why the sudden question?"

"Just wondering."

"Lupin, if you must know—"

"Good morning! Mm, I smell waffles!"

"Good morning, Tonks! Coffee?"

--

"Snape."

"Black."

"Where are Moony and Tonks?"

"Out getting groceries. We'll be here for a week, you know."

"Right."

Silence.

"So...want to play a bit of wizarding chess?"

"With you?"

"Scared?"

"Never. I suppose we can play a quick game. Lupin's Wolfsbane is complete."

"Heh. Prepared to be pummeled, Snape."

--

"Sirius! You're up!"

"Hm? Oh hey Moony. Check."

"Wizarding chess? Yuck!"

"Hello to you, too, Tonks."

"Checkmate, Black."

"Wha—how?!"

--

"Sirius, you really need to stop making bets with Severus! At this rate, he will never make a single meal!"

"Eh, I'd rather him not cook. Who knows? He might poison our food—"

"Sirius!"

"What?"

--

"Like the sandwiches, Snape?"

"Passable, Black."

--

"Severus?"

"Tonks."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" A grunt.

"Alright, well...I was wondering: do you think Remus is interested in females?"

Here Severus put down his paper, looking at his neighbor incredulously.

"Why would you ask me?"

"Because Sirius won't tell."

A snort.

"Well there you go, Tonks."


	6. August 18

**August 18, 1998**

"Severus, what did you say to Tonks?"

"Nothing in particular, why?"

"She's been moping since last night."

"Have you taken your Wolfsbane?"

"...yes...but Severus—"

"Yes, Lupin?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Why must I be the antagonist?"

"There are only so many suspects."

A sigh.

"She asked me about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I said that she answered her own question."

"Oh."

"Anything else, Father Inquisitioner?"

"Oh...well...no. Thank you."

Severus looked away from his book and looked up at the werewolf, arching an eyebrow. No more words were exchanged and soon, Lupin left the library in unhidden haste.

--

"Snape."

"Black."

"What the hell did you say to Remus?"

A frustrated sigh.

"What are you, the second Father Inquisitioner?"

"Snape..."

"Nothing of importance. What is he doing? Moping?"

"...no..."

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"He has this weird grin on his face—"

"If he is fine, then why are you coming to interrogate me? Should you not be content that your mate—"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by what?"

"Mate."

"You know full well what I mean."

"He isn't my mate. He is my friend, Snape."

"Yesterday evening's mishap with flour—"

"Merlin's beard! There was nothing sexual about—"

"Black?"

"What?"

"Get out."

--

"Severus?"

"If you are here to replace my two previous Inquisitioners, leave."

"What? Oh, no! I just came in here to thank you!" Here Severus set down his periodical and looked at the glowing, pink-haired witch at the doorway. He frowned at this.

"For what exactly?"

"Remus does like women!"

A silence. Severus turned back to his periodical and gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"When should I be expecting the nuptials?"

"Severus!" A giggle. His frown deepened.

--

"Severus, you must leave the library sometime."

"Why? I rather like it in here, Lupin."

"It's a beautiful day and I am determined to see you tanned before the end of this break!"

"There are spells for that."

"There is also _finite incantum_."

"Useful spell."

"Oh c'mon, Severus! Get up and have some fun! We all know you like swimming!"

"Be that as it may, I do not wish to interrupt your little triangular romance out there."

"What?"

"Lupin, just leave." He sounded strained.

"Fine, but you're making dinner tonight."

"As you wish."

--

"Snape."

"Black, I did not poison the stew."

"Mm! Severus, you ought to cook for the rest of the week!"

"Thank you, Tonks, but I'd rather not."

"Oh come off it, Severus! You like cooking—admit it!"


	7. August 19

**August 19, 1998**

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_ Severus, it's just me!"

"Lupin?! What in the blazes are you—"

"We need to talk."

"...it's two in the morning, Lupin. Get off my bed."

"No."

"This is an invasion of privacy."

"You don't seem to mind."

"...get out."

--

"Snape, what did you do to Moony?"

"What are you on about, Black?"

"He's been in his room all morning!"

"What does that have to do with me? Make your own damned coffee."

"This is not about the coffee, Snape! What the hell did you do to him last night?" Here Severus choked on his coffee, coughing as he set his mug down. He gave Black a murderous glare.

"What made you think he was with me?"

"Well he wasn't in his room last night and he wasn't in Tonks's—"

"He could've been down here."

"Stop avoiding the question, Snape."

"I told him to get out."

"Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'? Merlin, Black—are you jealous he came to me?"

A silence.

"Whatever, we'll come back to this, Snape."

"I look forward to it."

"And Snape?"

"Yes?"

"You've got it all wrong."

--

"Tonks."

"Severus! Join me in the hot tub?"

"No, thank you. Has Lupin been out today?"

"Mm...no. Why?"

"Black's been sulking."

"Has he? Why?"

"That is why I came to you, Tonks."

"...go on."

"Is it true that Black has never touched Lupin intimately?"

"Wha—how would I know?!"

"Nevermind. That was not what I wanted to ask—how well do you know your second cousin?"

"Well enough."

"Does he seem to act—"

"Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"...depends."

"No, Severus. I think he has eyes on only one right now."

--

"Black."

"Snape?"

"We need to talk."

--

"Are you sure, Tonks?"

"How could I not be? I saw it with my own two eyes!"

"...they were..._snogging_? I find that hard to believe."

"Remus, you've been blind—didn't it ever occur to you that Sirius liked Severus?"

"Well—I—"

"You didn't think Severus liked him, is that it?"

"Yes, I—"

"That's why you went to see him last night, wasn't it?"

"...I..."

"Not to worry, Remus! We'll get him back!"

--

"Remus, Tonks..."

"Yes, Severus?"

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"We're _eating_!"

"Bah, Severus! You don't need to hide now—you can feed Sirius too if you want!"

"What? I will do—" A wiry arm came around Severus's shoulder, causing the wizard to stiffen in alarm. Black smiled at him gently, holding up a fork of pie.

"Don't pay them any attention, Sev. Pie?" Severus's jaw dropped and Black promptly shoved the piece of dessert in his mouth.


	8. August 20

**August 20, 1998**

"Severus."

"Lupin."

"Toast?"

"Thank you."

"Sleep well with Sirius?"

A pause.

"I certainly slept well with Dora."

"Dora?"

"You know, Tonks."

"...of course. Excuse me."

"Wait."

"What, Lupin?"

"Here. I don't want to be responsible for you choking on toast because I didn't offer you coffee."

"...thank you. And Lupin?"

"Yes?"

"Remember to take your Wolfsbane. The basement's been cleaned for you."

"Thank you, Severus."

--

"Moony?"

"Yes?"

"You're not concentrating on our game."

"Oh—sorry, Sirius...it's the rain."

"Understandable. Listen, are you uncomfortable with me being with Severus?"

"Huh? Oh, of course not! I'm happy for the both of you..."

"Really? Because I heard from Tonks—"

"I was just surprised, that's all. Check."

--

"Severus?"

"Yes, Tonks?"

"Why are you reading that book upside down?"

"...the cover is upside down."

"Really now...it's a paperback."

"Bad printing."

--

"Black."

"Sev?"

"Don't call me that—what the bloody hell was yesterday about?"

"What? Was I too forward?"

"Black..."

"Moony's fine about it, you know."

"...get out."

--

"Dora, you've outdone yourself! The stew is great!"

"Thanks! I owe it all to you, though, Remmy..."

"Sev? You feeling alright?"

"...yes...just not very hungry."

"Nonsense! You're skin and bones! Here, have some bread..."

"Heavenly, Dora...just _heavenly!_"


	9. August 21

**August 21, 1998**

"Lupin."

"Severus."

"You look like hell." A snort.

"Tea, Severus?"

"That'll do."

Silence.

"So it's sunny again."

"Yes."

"But it's still cold..."

"Yes."

"Care to join me in the hot tub?"

"Not particularly."

"Well if you won't, Sev, I will! Hullo, Moony!"

"...morning Sirius."

--

"Ahh...isn't this nice, Sev?"

"Somewhat. Where is Tonks?"

"Dora? She went to get Albus."

"Why?"

"It is only proper that we invite him to stay with us for a day, it is his villa."

"Oh, of course."

"Hm! That reminds me! Excuse me now, gents. I have to go and talk with Minerva!"

"Wait—now?"

"Aw, don't look so distressed, Sev, I'll be back before you know it!"

"..."

"So."

"So."

"Sirius sure seems happy."

"So he does."

"Is he treating you well?"

"..."

"What's wrong, Severus?"

"Nothing."

--

"Severus! Remus!"

"Headmaster."

"Hullo, Albus!"

"Where is Sirius?"

"Talking with Minerva, Dora."

"'Dora'? My, my...have you two gotten together?"

"Um...well..."

"Yep, Remus and I are as happy as can be!"

"Good, good! And what about you, Severus? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as you can expect, Headmaster."

"Excellent! What say we all go out for a stroll? The weather is lovely!"

--

"Lemon pie? You shouldn't have, Severus!"

"I—"

"Oh don't be modest, Sev! What do you think about my love's pie, Albus?"

"Delicious! Your cooking is superb, Severus! You must be proud to have such a partner, Sirius!"

"Of course!"

"Pie, Remus?"

"Thank you, Dora."

"Haha, I feel a bit out of place between you two young couples! Most excellent!"

--

"Black?"

"Yes, Sev?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Why can't I be?"

"Leave this instant."

"No, you look like you need some company..."

--

"Remus, where have you been?"

"Tonks...I don't know if I can do this anymore..."

"What?"

"Sirius...he's—"

"Nonsense, Remus! Toughen up!"

"But he and Severus—"

"Shh...everything will be fine, trust me."


	10. August 22

**August 22, 1998**

"Headmaster."

"Good morning, Severus! I was just about to leave. I'm so glad you and Sirius are finally getting along!"

"...of course."

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Don't give up."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

--

"Snape."

"Back to the surnames, Black?"

"Snape, listen to me."

"No need. Coffee?"

"Um...sure...but don't distract me—we need to talk—mph!"

There was a clatter of books. Severus released Black's head and looked over, seeing a trembling Lupin.

"Yes, Lupin?"

"Um...I...I just wanted to give you these books, Severus."

"Why now?"

"Because I just got them."

"And? Did you think I was going to leave the villa today?"

"Well..."

"Leave them on the table. Coffee, Lupin?"

"...no thank you...I have a headache..."

"Suit yourself."

--

"Snape, what the bloody hell was that?!"

"Beautiful weather today, have I tanned enough?"

"No, but listen here, Snivs!"

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Why shouldn't I? Are we not an item?"

"Wait—what?! You—"

"Patience, Black."

--

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You need to eat something, you know."

"Wha—oh...thanks, Tonks."

"Remus...what's wrong?"

"I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why? I was so sure he was seething yesterday!"

"I lost my chance, Tonks. I don't think..."

"What? Why?"

"I saw Severus kiss Sirius this morning..."

"WHAT?!"

--

"Lupin."

"What is it?"

"What? No greeting? Had a lover's spat with Tonks?"

"Sod off, Snape."

"Fine."

--

"Severus."

"Tonks."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kiss Sirius?"

"Why can't I? Is he not my mate?"

--

"Sirius..."

"Huh—wha?! SNAPE!"

"Sirius...I need you..."

"Get off my bed!"

"What's wrong? Are we not together?"

There was a slam of the door. The two men on the bed promptly snapped their gazes to the doorway and a heavy silence fell between them.

"You are a fucking asshole, Snivellus."

"Thank you."


	11. August 23

**August 23, 1998**

"Moony?"

"Go away."

"Moony, we need to talk."

"It's bloody five in the morning, Sirius—go away!"

"Remus?"

A groan.

"Not you too, Tonks!"

"Listen here, Remus, we won't let you sulk anymore—we know what's wrong!"

"Like hell you do, go away—I'll sleep it off!"

"Moony...c'mon, I wasn't serious about Severus!"

"But what does it matter? Severus doesn't see the difference. Go away or I will curse you both out!"

The two cousins gave a collective sigh and left, unsure of what to do. With the door shut, the werewolf remained under the covers, drawing his knees to his chest. He didn't fall back asleep that morning.

--

"Tonks, Black."

"Severus."

"Snape."

"Where's Lupin?"

"Sleeping."

"Hm."

"Coffee, Severus?"

"Thank you."

"Snape, you better go talk to him."

"In due time, Black. In due time."

--

"Severus, Remus is gone!"

"Is he?"

"He's not in his room!"

"He couldn't have gone far. Where's Black?"

"Sirius went to look for him already!"

"Then why must you bother me?"

"C'mon, Severus, don't be so cold! He's your friend, too!"

"In a moment. Follow Black."

--

"Moony?"

"Go away."

"Moony! What are you doing in that cave?"

"Thinking."

"C'mon, you're going to catch your death in there!"

"I'm fine, Sirius. Go away."

"Ugh...come back by dinner time?"

"Sure."

--

"Severus, Sirius found Remus."

"Good for him. Care to join me for a swim?"

"How can you be so calm?"

"It is not my business, Tonks."

--

"Well hello there, Lupin."

"Hm? Wha—how did you find me?"

"Black."

"Oh..."

"Why are you in this cave? Isn't it cold?"

"You're the one to talk."

"A trifle compared to the dungeons, Lupin."

Silence.

"Lupin."

"What?"

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Why else would you be hiding in this cave?"

"You don't know me, Snape—I could just be in here to think."

"You could also be in your room—"

"And what? Have Sirius and Tonks bother me all day?"

"So it's 'Tonks' again?"

"...sod off, Snape."

"Hm."

"What?"

"I recall you used to call me 'Severus'."

"So?"

"You're jealous."

"Hmph, think what you want."

"Lupin?"

"What now?"

"Keep that up and you'll become me." A snort.

"Lupin, listen to me."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"...Remus..." That got his attention.

Lupin whipped his head around, looking at the Severus with widening eyes as the wizard approached him. He continued to stare when the Potions Master knelt down beside him. Neither spoke. It was not the time for words.

A cool, wet hand touched Lupin's cheek and he didn't flinch, continuing to look up at those pitch-black eyes. The cave was far from dark in the afternoon sun and the werewolf became aware of the smell of the ocean intermingled with a scent of spices on Severus. His heart fluttered and he stiffened when the other wizard bent down to touch his damp forehead against his. Sea water trickled down his hooked nose and they stayed this way for what seemed like ages.

"Remus..." Lupin blinked, shivering at the strokes of Severus' thumb against his chin. The Potions Master moved back and the werewolf became acutely aware of how cold it suddenly was. Yet Severus's fingers were still upon Lupin's stubbled chin. He dared not speak, afraid that if he did, the dark-haired wizard would be gone.


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**August 23, 1998. 5 PM**

"Moony! Snape! You two are soaking wet!"

"Out of the way, Black. We need a bath."

Black moved to the side, watching wide-eyed as the half-naked, dripping Severus Snape carried his friend up the stairs to the bathroom with a smug look on his pale face. Tonks appeared next to the animagus and beamed.

"Well Sirius, a job well done, don't you think?"

"Heh, I guess. Reckon they will remember the silencing charm?"

"I don't want to know. Got any booze?"

"Good idea. I really didn't need to see Snape's wet arse. Couldn't he have brought a towel with him?"

Tonks laughed and put an arm around her cousin's shoulder, leading him to the dining room.

"Oh stop pretending, Sirius, you know you liked the view!"

"Ugh! Firewhiskey?"

"Sounds good!"


End file.
